


Surprise

by Syble



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Implied John Sheppard and Rodney McKay, Romancing McShep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syble/pseuds/Syble
Summary: Artwork for Romancing McShep 2021.
Kudos: 6
Collections: Romancing McShep, Romancing McShep 2021





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This was created for Romancing McShep 2021. Please check out MJ's companion story! "Valentine Gifts" (see link below)

[Valentine Gifts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564232)


End file.
